Super Saiyan Synopsis (Dragon Ball PD)
Super Saiyan a form held in high regard to the average saiyan, most didn't try nor know of higher forms. This page is to breif you on how Super Saiyan and the other levels work in the 93rd universe of Dragon Ball PD. Super Saiyan Super saiyan is the first form and is held as invincible, although not many saiyans has achived this form so that was popular belief. On Planet Vegeta II Super Saiyan is the right only elite saiyans have although many of them work their hardest but never achive it Two out of 5 elite warriors would unlock the form. It is extremely rare that a low class saiyan would be able to unlock the form. 3 out of 15 low class saiyans would be able to unlock it. Unlike the cannon version the Super Saiyan transformation in Dragon ball PD gives a 75x increase to the base form power level. Saiyans who unlocked it Brudikai Asonja Cumber Frigan Broly Caulif Brock Bulla Brulla Goku vegeta Trunks Arti Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 2 is the second level of Super Saiyan. A form none of the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta II unlocked except one. Cauilf the King of saiyan hid super saiyan 2 and 3 from the rest of his people so that he could be the strongest on his planet alone. Hard work and determination helped the saiyans unlocked this form. It gives a 200X base form power increase Saiyans who unlocked it Brudikai Broly Asonja Brock Bulla Frigan goku vegeta Trunks Arti Cauilf Legendary Super Saiyan A form based on pure catastrophic rage. A form that keeps building ki until the body must realease it. It is unknown how many saiyans have this form but from what the show says only 2 have been able to unlock it. This gives a 300x base form power increase. Saiyans who unlocked it Brudikai Broly Arti Super Saiyan 3 A form that drains power quickly and hard to control Saiyans who unlocked it only use it to try and finish their foe quickly. It gives a 500x base form power increase. Saiyans who unlocked it Asonja Cumber Bulla Frigan goku vegeta Trunks Caulif Legendary Super Saiyan 3 A legendary saiyan who puts in every drop of their potential into training will soon unlock this form. Amaterasu said that the saiyan must already have the legendary super saiyan form and a pure heart of evil or good to get it. Aswell as an unbreakable will. This form gives a 800x base form power increase (added both lssj and ssj3) Saiyans who unlocked it Brudikai Broly Super Saiyan of Pure Evil A fan made form was used by brudikai when under the magic of Demigra, Brudikai attacked his friends and it was up to his family to snap him out of it. it Gives a 900x base increase Super Saiyan of Lifeless fire Another fan made form this was used by Brudikai when he fought Demigra in the crack of time. It gives a 1000x power increase. Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan 4 is a limit breaker supossed to bring out the saiyan's destructive might. Golden Great Ape: 1100x power increase True ssj4: 2300x Power increase Saiyans who unlocked it Brudikai (With help from Ryoga ) they renamed their form Ssj of the black dragon Broly Goku Vegeta Trunks Super Saiyan 5 A form beyond a limit breaker. It brings out a more wild side of a saiyan testing their own power on what ever they can see as a formitable challenger it gives a 3500X power increase from base. Saiyans who unlocked it Brudikai Broly Goku Vegeta Trunks Super Saiyan God A transformation that gives the saiyan godly ki unlike the cannon version it takes 4 saiyans instead of 6. On the god scale this a 7. Saiyans who got it Brudikai Asonja Goku Vegeta Frigan Super Saiyan god Super Saiyan aka Super Saiyan Blue A form beyond a Super Saiyan God. It is achived when a siayans gets better control of their god ki and infuses it into a super saiyan transformation. On the god scale this is a 9. Saiyans who unlocked it Brudikai (in non cannon works) Asonja Goku Vegeta Unknown God Form Only seen in the Dragon Ball PD Movie "Void Realm". This form was first seen in the 4D movie realesed only in japan and is know only as God Broly. in the Dragon Ball PD movie Broly is given the form in combination with demon god energy and the saiyan ritual in hell. Brudikai, Cumber, and Asonja travel to hell by the wishes of King Yemma to sort out the problem. On the god scale this would be a 11. Later in the Void Realm Movie Brudikai follows in his father's foot steps. After seeing Goku and Vegeta going super saiyan blue Brudikai tried as well only to fail constantly. He unknowlingly poured his god ki into his legendary super saiyan form. Brudikai has no control over this form so he is unable to utilize it at its full power. Category:Transformation Category:Dragon Ball PD Category:U93